


[Art] Honorary Hobbit Adventures #3

by mekare



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hobbit Culture & Customs, Honorary Hobbit Adventures, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare





	[Art] Honorary Hobbit Adventures #3

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Clarity of Purpose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1621967) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



So, um apparently I couldn't wait until the weekend... :-) Conceived and finished in one afternoon. I also did some work on my Fili Kili art but that brocade pattern is no fun! And Fili still doesn't look right. Anyway, in the mean time enjoy this instead.

I reckoned that Balin was too old and stately to join in on the costuming fun. So I thought that Bilbo thought of a way to make him feel included that would be more fitting. Technically this is a future spin-off of [Clarity of Vision](http://mithen.dreamwidth.org/tag/series:+clarity+of+vision) or it could have taken place during chapter 25 and 26 (except it's spring in my picture so it is in the future...).

  
  



End file.
